Marsha Reeves Jews
Keep It Moving with host, Marsha Jews is a refreshing new one hour talk show, filled with unpredictable commentary and viewpoints on political, topical, personal, and social issues. Keep It Moving the perfect recipe for an intriguing, informative show that entertains, but also inspires. It’s “hard edged” but not without a healthy dose of humor and education. Expect the unexpected each time you tune in where the nation’s leaders and experts stop by to discuss science, technology, business, diversity, life’s lessons, the arts and current events; providing the platform for change in people’s lives – the call to action to volunteer and work harder within their own families, communities and business. Recent winner of WEAA’s Talent Search, “Keep It Moving” with Marsha Jews can be heard on Mondays at 7:00pm. Keep It Moving has enjoyed the company of several national leaders: - Mark Morial, CEO, National Urban League - A’lelia Bundles, Author of “On My Own Terms” Great, great, great granddaughter of Madame C.J. Walker - Leonard, Coleman & Blunt; former singers with the Platters, Temptations & Drifters - Catherine Pino & Ingrid Durand, Executive Producers of HBO’s The Latino List - Vernice Armour, Author of “From Zero to Breakthrough” First African-American Female Combat Pilot with the USMC - Dr. Roni DeLuz, Author and Owner of the Martha’s Vineyard Detox Diet and Martha’s Vineyard Holistic Retreat - B. Smith, Entrepreneur, Author, Television Host, Model - Rev. Dr. Iyanla Vanzant - Susan Taylor, Founder, National CARES Mentoring Movement and Editor Emeritus of Essence Magazine Marsha has over 20 years of executive level work experience; while simultaneously building her consultancy practice, The Bissell Street Group that specializes in business and relationship development, event planning and marketing. Former President/COO/Associated Publisher for Career Communications Group; Executive Director of Alvin Ailey Dance Theater Foundation of Maryland; Vice President of Operations for the Modern Day Marine Force in Readiness Military Exposition; A co-founder of the Women of Color Technology Awards Conference; and former radio talk show host, the Marsha Jews Show on WHCR in New York. Marsha has won numerous awards including the Mercedes Benz’s Visionary Award; and a member of the inaugural edition of Who’s Who in Black Baltimore, Community Leader; and a Co-Author in the book, Incredible Business. Currently on the Board of the Stone Soup Leadership Institute; former Mayoral Appointee of Mayor Kurt L. Schmoke as a Commissioner for Tourism, Entertainment and Culture; Former Gubernatorial Appointee of Governor Parris Glendening as commissioner for the Maryland Public Television Commission; Trustee for the College of Notre Dame and Maryland Institute College of Art; Trustee of the Baltimore Symphony Orchestra; founding board member of the Maryland Association of Nonprofit Organizations; Trustee of Enoch Pratt Library and State Resource Library; Port Discovery Children’s Museum; Maryland YMCA Central Maryland; Executive Council and Member of Women’s Leadership Forum/DNC; American Cancer Society State Board; Baltimore Educational Scholarship Trust; LIFESONGS for AIDS; FANS Board of the Baltimore School for the Arts and the Maryland Citizens for the Arts Advocacy Committee which was intricately involved in passing the arts and education program in Maryland Schools under Governor William Donald Schaefer.